This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particular, to wearable electronic devices such as ear buds.
Cellular telephones, computers, and other electronic equipment may generate audio signals during media playback operations and telephone calls. Users often use microphones and speakers in these devices to handle telephone calls and media playback. Sometimes ear buds have cords that allow the ear buds to be plugged into an electronic device.
Wireless ear buds provide users with more flexibility than wired ear buds, but can be challenging to use. It is not always clear whether a wireless ear bud is located in a pocket, is resting on a table, or is in a user's ear. As a result, audio signals can sometimes be misdirected.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved wearable electronic devices such as improved wireless ear buds.